


Misplaced Trust

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Bastard Draco, Drink Spiking, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Obsessive Behavior, Pining, Top Draco Malfoy, unredeemed draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: Draco and Harry are Auror partners, and as a result, Harry won't date Draco because it's against the rules. Draco is tired of waiting for Harry, and decides all Harry needs is a bit of magic to get him into Draco's bed...whether Harry knows it or not





	Misplaced Trust

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, Draco in this is very Dark and remorseless. This was written for the HP Kink Fest for the prompt - Draco is using magical ~persuasion to get Harry to have a sexual relationship with him. I'd like to see Harry confused about his attraction to Draco (but still enjoying it in some sense - no rape). I'd prefer Draco NOT to use spells that make Harry think he's in love - just something that makes Harry agreeable / more agreeable to sexual contact. I'm happy if Draco feels bad about it but does it anyway, or I'm possibly even more delighted if Draco's a complete immoral bastard 
> 
> I'll leave my own comments on the consent in the end note
> 
> A massive thanks to my lovely friend M for beta-ing this for me :) Any remaining mistakes are my own

"Are you ready to go?"

Draco glanced up from his stack of paperwork to find Harry leaning against one of the partitions that made up his 'office'. 

"Almost. I would have been done earlier, if I had a partner who did his fair share of paperwork," Draco said, finishing off his final comment on their most recent closed case. He blew gently on the ink to help it dry. 

"Well," Harry said, grinning, as he took a seat on the edge of Draco's desk. "Maybe you shouldn't offer to do my work for me.I am quite capable, you know."

Draco swallowed. He allowed himself a moment to savour the woody scent of Harry's aftershave. He hated when Harry sat on his desk; it was too close to the impossible fantasy Draco had of bending Harry over said desk and fucking him into blissed out oblivion. 

He stood abruptly to give himself some much-needed distance. "I know you're capable, but I know _I_ will do a much better job." 

Draco would do anything if it made Harry happy. 

When they were first assigned as Auror partners, there were bets on who would be the first to kill the other. It turned out that they actually worked well together, and after a year of partnership they had struck up a surprising friendship. 

But Draco yearned for more than friendship. Admittedly, while the idea of dating, holding hands, and all that cutesy stuff was well and good, he mainly just wanted Harry in bed keeping Draco's cock warm, and keeping Harry happy was a way of making him more receptive to Draco's advances. Harry certainly didn't have a problem flirting with Draco, but he'd yet to advance beyond that, and it was frustrating to both Draco's mind and prick. 

"Draco!"

Draco blinked and snapped his attention to Harry. He hadn't realised he'd been preoccupied with fantasies of Harry...again. 

"What?"

Harry rolled his eyes affectionately. "I asked if you wanted to grab a drink later. Seems like you could do with one. _The Leaky_ has a pub quiz tonight."

Draco crinkled his nose in disgust. "Pub quizzes just end up with me and Granger doing the all the work while you and Weasley get pissed. Let's go to _The Glory Hole_."

It was Harry's turn to pull a face. "But the floor there is sticky, and I find glitter _everywhere_ for _days_ after we've been."

"You asked _me_ if I wanted to go out, so it's only fair I get to choose where we go," Draco said. "Besides, I'm around straight people all day; I don't want to be around them all night, too."

"Fine," Harry said with a huff. "But I swear, if you sign me up for drag karaoke again-"

"I won't. I just wanted to see how you looked in women's clothing, and I know now you look _good_ in them," Draco said and grinned. "You're a pretty shitty singer, though."

"Piss off," Harry said, grinning back.

**xXx**

"A shot of vodka and coke for me, thank you," Harry said, batting his lashes at Draco in his best impression of a drunk girl.

Draco rolled his eyes and snatched the money Harry was offering him. "Should I be concerned about how convincing you are at acting like a ditz? Oh right, it's not an act; my apologies."

"Don't be a prat," Harry retorted. "Go and get our drinks. I can already feel the glitter fusing with my soul."

Draco made his way to the bar, barging past the people in his way without a second thought until he reached the front of the small crowd. He leaned on the counter, catching the gaze of one of the older bartenders and winked. 

Every time the man looked his way, Draco would smirk sultrily, and it didn't take long at all for Draco to get served. 

"Hey gorgeous," Draco said, although the man wasn't gorgeous at all. Draco had a type, and that type was tall, skinny boys with shaggy black hair and green eyes. "A firewhisky, please, and a double vodka and coke." 

Draco had never bothered to try any of the Muggle drinks that Harry favoured so much, especially as Harry had a taste for things which were overly sweet and sugary. Still, the coke would make it easier to disguise the fact that he had doubled the amount of vodka Harry had asked for. 

Usually when they went out, Harry's groupies--who Harry affectionately referred to as his 'friends'--were always around, and got in the way of Draco making a proper move on him. Now, however, they were alone, and alcohol would definitely make Harry more receptive to Draco's advances, especially if he wasn't aware of how much he was drinking. 

A bastard move, some might say, but Draco had never pretended to be anything less than a bastard. Sure, he'd joined the Aurors and was playing a good boy to the Ministry by renouncing blood purity, but that didn't mean Draco wasn't willing to do whatever he needed to get his way. 

Besides, it was only a little extra alcohol; it wasn't like Draco was trying to poison Harry. 

"God, this is strong," Harry said with a shudder after he took a sip. 

"They use the cheap stuff here," Draco lied. "Always tastes like the inside of a Potions storage cupboard."

Harry nodded, completely trusting. It sent a thrill up Draco's spine to see just how willing Harry was to believe him. 

"Just don't let me drink more than three of these tonight," Harry said. "I'm supposed to be babysitting Teddy tomorrow night, and I don't want to be hungover."

"Of course," Draco said, smiling. "Have I ever let you down? Recently, I mean."

"Not recently, though it was a good thing you clarified. God, you were an arsehole at school. I always knew people can change though, either for better or worse. Hell, look at Snape; I thought he was the worst man in the world at one point, and he turned out to be one of the biggest heroes of all."

"Were you drinking before you came out?" Draco teased. "Usually you only start waxing poetic about Snape after you've had a few. Still, shall we raise a glass to our favourite heroic bastard?"

By his third drink Harry's eyes were bright, his cheeks flushed pink, and he seemed to find a reason to smile at _anything_. It was perfect.

Draco dropped his hand to grasp Harry's thigh, prompting Harry to gasp and give Draco a wild look. 

"We get on really well now, don't we, Harry?" Draco said softly. "I feel like you _get me_ better than anyone."

"That's really sweet," Harry said. "I like you, Draco; you're my friend."

Draco squeezed Harry's thigh. "Have you ever thought about us maybe being _more_ than friends?"

Harry shook his leg to knock Draco's hand away. "We can't, Draco. We're not allowed."

"So? Nobody has to find out." Draco leaned in close to Harry, pressing his lips to the shell of Harry's ear. "We could go back to mine, if you want, and I can show you just what you're missing. It can be our dirty little secret."

"No! No!" Harry cried. With what looked like a forced smile, Harry got up, abruptly enough that he spilt his drink. Draco hissed as his legs got splashed with the cold liquid. "You're my _friend_ , Draco,’ Harry said, trying to mop up the mess with a cocktail napkin. ‘If anyone caught us, who do you think would suffer for it? Look at me and look at you-" he gestured to the scar on his forehead, and then to Draco's forearm where his Dark Mark was currently hidden by his shirt sleeve. "I don't want to get you in trouble. Oh no, my hands are sticky."

Harry wandered away without a word, possibly to wash his hands, but who really knew? Draco didn't even care at that point. How could Harry act all light and tipsy, only to callously reject Draco like that? Although...Harry hadn’t given him an outright no, Draco realised. He'd simply said Draco would be punished for breaking Auror protocol by sleeping with a colleague--which was probably true, as the Ministry loved a scapegoat, especially ex-Death Eater ones--but there was still no direct 'no'.

Draco struggled to contain his grin as he realised what that meant. Harry _wanted_ him, but was too good and noble to act on it. Draco didn't care about good and noble, though. What he did care about was getting Harry in his bed, and Harry would feel the same way as soon as he stopped giving a damn about doing the 'right' thing.

It seemed like Harry wasn't going to give in easily, however, and Draco wasn't a patient man. He'd had enough of playful flirting, and even blatantly hitting on Harry hadn't been enough to get him to give in to what Draco wanted. Alcohol, evidently, wasn't as powerful a tool as Draco had hoped it would be. 

Potions, on the other hand, were far stronger as methods of _persuasion_ , and Draco was nothing if not a good potions master. So let Harry get groped in the bathroom tonight, or whatever he had wandered off to do. In only a few short days, Harry would be his.

**xXx**

Draco smiled as he took a sip of wine. It tasted perfect; fruity and sharp, and without the slightest hint of added potion. Harry would be over soon, and Draco’s plan was ready to put into action.

He had been rather proud of his final product. It was, essentially, a lust potion, but with the right ingredients it also completely eradicated inhibition and urged on compulsions. If Draco was correct, and Harry truly wanted Draco, the potion was sure to rid him of his ridiculous reasonings of why they _shouldn’t_ , and instead be driven with desperation to _do_. 

And if Harry didn’t want Draco...well, Harry would go home horny, but he wouldn’t jump on Draco just because of proximity. A bastard, Draco was, but he wasn’t a rapist. 

Draco had also made an antidote to the potion, which he’d already taken. Harry was an Auror, so he was sure to find it suspicious if they were drinking different wines. So now Draco could pour them glasses from the same bottle, and only Harry would be affected, none the wiser to what he was drinking. 

The last few minutes before Harry arrived dragged and the itch of need beneath Draco’s skin grew ever stronger. He’d been so patient and so methodical up til now; Harry was the final piece of the puzzle. Harry was wild, like a whirlwind, but soon he would be under Draco’s control. 

He just needed to wait a little bit longer. 

Draco jumped up and stood by the fireplace almost as soon as it flared to life. Harry gave him a confused look as he stumbled out of the green flames.

“Eager to get to work, are you?” Harry checked his watch. “I’m not late, am I?”

“What others deem late, you deem on time, so who’s to say?” Draco said, masking his voice to hide his glee at finally getting Harry inside his metaphorical net. “Would you care for a glass of wine?”

Harry raised a brow. “Should we be drinking if we’re doing paperwork?”

“Just one glass won’t do any harm,” said Draco breezily. “Besides, I think we’re going to need a boost if we want to get through the case of two squabbling grandmothers.”

“You’ve got a point there,” Harry said with a grin. “But just the one glass. I had the worst hangover the day after we went to The Glory Hole.”

“One glass each, I promise.”

One glass was all Draco needed. 

Draco had purposely chosen the most boring of their cases to ‘catch up on the paperwork’. As suspected, Harry had his wine glass in hand more often than a quill. 

The only question Draco had regarding his potion, was how he’d know when it had taken effect. It soon became clear through Harry’s body language, however. Harry tensed up on the sofa beside Draco, his fists clenched on his thighs. 

Harry flexed his fingers and attempted to pick up his quill, but his fingers trembled and he dropped it. Draco pretended to work on, as if he hadn’t noticed Harry’s discomfort. He’d done all of the work--now it was time for Harry to make a move. 

Like the righteous bastard he was, Harry struggled to ignore the effects of the potion longer than most people would have. Then--finally--Harry snapped his quill and let it drop from his fingers, forgotten, as he turned to Draco. 

“ _Draco_.”

The sound of Draco’s name on Harry’s lip was like a symphony, or the purest prayer. The need, and the _desire_ in Harry’s voice went straight to Draco’s cock, which began to stiffen fully as he finally looked at Harry.

Harry’s cheeks were flushed, strands of hair sticking to his forehead, making him look utterly debauched. His pupils were blown wide, the green irises swallowed almost entirely by black. Every so often, Harry’s pupils would glimmer with silver, meaning he was under the potion’s--and more importantly, Draco’s--control .

“Draco,” Harry said again, this time like a whine. “I want...but I can’t...Please, Draco, help me.”

Draco turned so he was sat opposite Harry, and as their knees brushed Harry shivered. “Do what you want to do, Harry. You’re safe here.”

The silver in Harry’s eyes flashed brighter than ever.e He surged forwards and captured Draco’s lips in a bruising kiss. Draco could almost taste the repressed hunger in Harry’s mouth, like the sweetest thing. He wrapped his arms around Harry to pull him closer, determined to chase away the last part of Harry’s conscience fighting against the potion. 

Draco moaned as Harry pressed his palm against Draco’s cock. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as he fumbled with the buttons so he could get beneath the barrier of Draco’s clothes. 

“Fuck, yes,” Draco hissed, throwing his head back as Harry grasped his bare cock. “Do you feel how hard I am for you, Harry?” 

Harry dropped his head to Draco’s shoulder. “I shouldn’t want you so much. God, your cock feels good in my hand. Can I suck it? Fuck, I really want to suck it.”

“Go right ahead,” Draco answered, leaning back against the sofa, propping his head up on the arm so he could see what Harry was doing. He hooked his hands at the back of his neck, trying not to look smug as Harry frantically tugged Draco’s trousers and briefs out of the way. 

There was nary even a second for Draco to register the cool air on his cock before it was replaced by the hot wetness of Harry’s mouth. 

Harry sucked cock like was was born to do it, working Draco’s length expertly. There was no apprehension or tentativeness, just urgent, frantic movements of Harry’s mouth up and down, like Draco’s cock was the only thing to satisfy his craving. 

Draco resisted the urge to bury his hands in Harry’s hair, to fuck his face. Draco liked control, in and out of the bedroom, and though he usually liked to have hands-on control, it was nice to just lie back and have Harry worship his cock. 

He closed his eyes, allowing pleasure to wash over him for a few more blissful moments before he had to intervene and tug Harry’s hair to stop the blowjob Harry was so intently into. 

“I’m not wasting my orgasm in your mouth,” Draco said, regretting now that he hadn’t thought to give himself a stamina potion. “Can I fuck you? You want that, I know it. Now you’ve had a taste, you can’t get enough.”

“Yes, Draco, fuck me. Please. God, I’ve wanted it for so long.”

Harry turned around, positioning himself so he was on his hands and knees. Draco sat up, kneeling behind Harry so he could pull Harry’s jeans and boxers down and out of the way. Harry’s arse was perfect, though Draco had stared at it so often that he already knew that, even through clothes. 

He slapped Harry’s arse with both hands, making Harry flinch. 

Draco ignored him, pressing his thumb against Harry’s hole as his other hand reached the lube he’d hidden behind a sofa cushion in preparation. Squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers, he moved them to Harry’s entrance and pushed one inside.

“More,” Harry urged breathlessly. “Draco, more, please. I need it. Please, Draco, it hurts; I need more.”

Draco’ brows furrowed in confusion--there shouldn’t be any pain from the potion, unless he’d messed up the quantities of ingredients somehow--but worries of bad potion making flew out of his head at the sound of Harry’s delicious whimper as Draco’s finger grazed his prostate. So what if Harry hurt a bit? Fucking him hard would ease it. 

Adding a second finger, Draco continued to work Harry’s hole open, pushing in a third when he felt Harry was ready. Harry pushed back against Draco’s hand.

“Draco, please...I can’t stand it. I need your cock in me. I need it so badly. _Draco_ …”

“I’ll give you what you need, Harry, I’ve got you.” 

Harry whined as Draco pulled his fingers out, smearing the remaining lube on his aching erection. He could have used more lube, he knew, but he wanted Harry to remember how good Draco was for _days_.

Finally, Draco pressed his cock against Harry’s hole and pushed forwards, sinking into that perfect, tight, heat. Harry let out a sob of relief as Draco buried himself to the hilt. He savoured the moment before desire overtook him and he set a steady rhythm of slamming into Harry over and over. 

His cock was already sensitive from the earlier blowjob, and every time he thrust back into Harry, Draco was hit by a fresh wave of pleasure that sunk to his bones and made him shiver with overwhelming lust. 

Harry was stroking himself in time to Draco’s thrusts, his previous cries of Draco’s name now dimmed to sobs of pleasure. Draco leaned down, pressing his chest to Harry’s back, and dragged his tongue up the length of Harry’s ear.

“Are you going to come for me, Harry?” 

Draco groaned loudly as Harry’s arse clenched around him as he came, the added friction on Draco’s sensitive triggering his own orgam. Draco pumped his hips in short, shallow thrusts until he was completely spent, unwilling to let the experience come to an end until it absolutely had to.

Harry slumped forwards and hissed when Draco pulled out of him. Harry’s hole was red and swollen, come dripping slowly down the crease of his arse, and Draco’s cock twitched at the sight. Harry looked so _used_ ,and Draco had done that to him. Nobody would ever compare to Draco--nobody would fuck Harry like Draco had done.

“I’ll get you a pain relieving potion,” Draco murmured, shifting so Harry could turn onto his back. Draco tried not to smirk at Harry’s grimace as he moved. 

Harry managed a smile. “Thank you. God, you fucked me good. I enjoyed it, but I’m going to be hurting for _days_.”

Draco left to fetch Harry the pain relieving potion. As his reached for the vial in his potions storage room, his eyes fell on the potion he’d concocted for tonight. There was still some left, enough for another dose, Draco reasoned. 

Harry had already proven the potion worked just as Draco had planned, and what harm would a second dose do?

He grabbed some stamina potion, downing it in one, and made his way back to Harry. 

“Here you are,” Draco said, offering the pain relieving potion, which Draco had ‘accidentally’ mixed some aniseed into. “And a glass of water to wash it down; I’m afraid I go for the aniseed flavour, and I know you hate aniseed.”

Harry took the potion, followed by the water, and gave Draco a grateful smile. 

“Thank you, Draco.I know people have their doubts about you, but you’re a good person. I’m glad we’re friends.”

“Me too, Harry,” Draco said softly, a crooked smile twisting the corners of his mouth as Harry’s eyes took on a strong, silver gleam. “Now, how about you be a good friend and come ride my cock?”

**Author's Note:**

> Though this fic is supposed to be viewed as (very) dubious consent, I have also tagged it under rape/non-con because I can see the argument either way. Harry was sexually attracted to Draco, and would have consented had they not been Auror partners. However, the fact remains they _are_ still Auror partners, and Harry was unaware of the potion he'd been given, so though he consented under the effects of the potion, the lines are still very, very blurred. Personally I consider this to be bordering on non-con, but I appreciate other people might feel differently :)


End file.
